Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl
by kessypegssy
Summary: What does happen when Artemis Fowl discovers that he is a character in a book? Moreover, what does happen when he discovers that Harry Potter is not just a book? And what Snape has to do with it?Read to discover yourself! R&R Please!UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: **Discovery.**

**Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter**

Chapter one: **Discovery**

**Fowl manor**.

The book was opened in the last page. He could almost hear the voice of No. 1 says: "ended, over, finished". It was quite clear that Artemis Fowl, an 18 years old genius was pensive by the book; Few lines crossed his forehead, his brows were frowned, his eyes closed and his lips pursed. He had to mull it over. It was too complicated to digest for any normal 18 years old. But then again, nothing was too complicated when you are talking about Artemis Fowl, and Artemis Fowl was not a normal 18 years old boy. For he was the only 18 years old boy above-ground, that had magic.

Or that's what he had thought until two weeks ago, before he started to read Harry Potter including all its six volumes, before he started to read _Artemis Fowl _including all its five volumes, before he discovered that there was a series of books about him, and there was a slight resemblance between his series and Harry Potter's series. For example, the word "mudblood" in Harry Potter is used to define a child who was born to non-magical parents, and "mud men" were all the non-magical people in the Artemis Fowl series. But how can it be?

He approached his computer and started to type the keyboard. There have to be _something_. The first thing he noticed was J.K.Rowlig's disappearance. She started the series, getting as far as her sixth book, and suddenly, two month after its publishing, stopped, and her agent announced that she is not going to write anymore. Every single mail that had been sent to her was returned by the post office. Her home was not to be found, and no matter how much the police investigated, the case, somehow, was closed and the responsible police officer quit. That's what led Artemis to believe that there might be a reason for the disappearance and he intended do investigate it himself. But for that he will need Foaly.

**Haven City, the LEPCOT Meetings Room.**

Two minutes later the communicator of Commander Holly Short was vibrating. She had been in the middle of a meeting with the LEPCOT, the LEP COmmanders' Team, when she had the call.

Holly Short was promoted since the Hybras incident, and now was a LEP commander. A very appreciated one, to tell the truth. Her specialization area was, naturally, the Mud Men.

Commander Holly excused herself from the meeting and answered the call outside.

"Artemis, what is it?"

"And hello to you too, Holly. I'm equally excited to hear your voice after a month we had not talked. I would like to note that you are as charming as always."

"Do it quickly, Artemis, I have a meeting to be in."

"My deepest apology for the interruption, Holly, I just wanted to ask a favor from you. Actually, I need you to ask a favor for me from Foaly. I know he has a soft spot for you."

"What _is it_ Artemis?" She inquired impatiently.

"I need to check something in Foaly's computer. It is highly important, Holly, I'm not saying it for no reason. It is needed to be done as soon as possible"-answered Artemis seriously.

"So, you're asking me to get a visa for a mud boy, a shuttle and permission from Foaly, and all that as soon as possible?" asked holy with over-sarcastic voice.

"First of all, I am not a complete mud boy anymore, not that I am a boy too. And, yes. It is truly important to do it quickly, as any moment is important"

"Well, thank you Fowl. Your missions are always _so_ easy."

"Why, you are welcome, Commander Short, now if you please, I wouldn't want to waste any more of your time"

"I'm not promising anything, Artemis, but I'll do my best"

"Thank you Holly. I want you to know that I really appreciate it"

"Don't get too emotional, Artemis"

"I will not"

"Good"

"Good indeed"

**Outside Foaly's office. **

An hour later a very tired Holly Short led the way to a very impatient Artemis Fowl. They entered to Foaly's office. Of course, he had his own office only ever since Holly was promoted to her present position. Since then, he got the largest budgets he had ever had, what led to a much more advanced LEPrecon. Foaly was sitting at his regular old sit, his long, hairy fingers tapping on the wooden desk, and looking a slightly annoyed.

"What is it, Artemis? And it better be _very_ good."

"Actually, it is. I need to check something in your computer, to be exact, in the FAPOL, Fairies Population List."

"I know what FAPOL means, _Fowl_, but what for?"

"I have reasons to suspect that there might be a fairy of some kind that is writing a book about me. About us" - added Artemis.

"That's ridicules, Fowl, are you so arrogant, that you thing someone is writing a book about you?"

Now, usually Foaly didn't behave that way to Artemis, but now he was very nervous because of Artemis' request to use his personal laboratory, as Foaly, like all the centaurs, was a paranoid creature. He suspected that Artemis was trying to get to his computer because he was up to something. What was it? He didn't know, but was about to find

"Relax, Foaly, I certainly am _not_ trying to rob you. I just want to check the FAPOL. If you need a proof- see for yourself" and by saying that, Artemis took out from his handbag the Artemis Fowl series, and handed it to Foaly and Holly.

"Do you believe me now?"

For a moment they were quiet, examining the books, and then Foaly got up quickly from his chair and entered to his personal lab, Artemis and Holly following him. He stood by the door and motioned to Artemis to go towards the computer. Quickly, Artemis typed the name 'Eoin Colfer'. The computer ran a scan on the FAPOL when, suddenly, the scan stopped and one of the many lines on the screen glowed slightly. And then, the computer, in Foaly's voice, said clearly, and if Artemis didn't know better he would swear that dramatically, too: "Eoin Colfer, a Gnome. Lives in: 33 the Elements Street, Haven city. Works as: a customs officer. Criminal record: no criminal record."

Artemis looked at Holly, then at Foaly, and knew immediately that the three of them shared the same thought: if that Eoin is really a customs officer, then it will be easier for him to get all the information he wanted from the LEP, in order to write a book, and smuggle it to the Mud Men world.

And if someone were smart enough, he would suspect that that story might be true, and the fairy people would be in danger of exposure.

"Frond's hairy nose!" cried out Holly what everyone thought.

"Yes" agreed Artemis "my sentiments exactly".


	2. Chapter 2: Action

Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: **Action.**

**AN** :Sorry for the long time it took me to update… it was a _very_ hard year…and well I've been waiting to get reviews. I got…a new chappie!!!

**Disclaimer **(same goes for the first chapter. Forgot…) : I owe nothing. No money made. Only JKR & Eoin c. owe them (unfortunately…)

**Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter**

Chapter two: **Action**

**Haven City. Foaly's office.**

"So let me say it aloud again" started Holly when they all were seated in Foaly personal office. "You want to tell me, that that Rowling Mud woman and officer Colfer are actually getting money from betraying our stories to the mud people?"

"There is no other explanation" answered Artemis gloomily "how else can she spy on the trio while they are at Hogwarts. According to the book, there is no possibility for any muggle device to work there, including eavesdropping devices"

"Don't you think you're attributing too much authenticity to that book? Maybe it's unreal?"

"I'm sorry to ruin your joy, but I've just found Hogwarts in my satellite. It took me quite a time, and my most advanced satellite, but nothing can stop me. Even not magic" said Foaly not without pride.

They gathered in front of Foaly's computer. It was there, the flashing red spot that said _Hogwarts_. Neither of them wanted to believe the sight in front of their very eyes. If Artemis' theory were true, then the Fairy People would be in danger, and there must be another kind of magic unknown for them.

"We must do something" Foaly was the first to break the silence.

"I think we must try to approach Hogwarts" decided Artemis.

There was an uneasy silence again.

"What is written exactly at the bloody book anyway?" inquired Holly, clearly irritated

"Our book or Harry's---"

"Our book Artemis, for god's sake! I don't think there's anyone who didn't read Harry Potter!" she cut him rudely.

"No need to be impatient, Holly. Personally, I am not so sure you are right. There must be someone who read it not. And to answer your question, mainly the origin story, but with light differences. Root, for example, is dead in the book"

"Dead? But, why?" asked Holly in disbelief.

"Probably because Colfer didn't know when will he recover from the coma, so he decided simply to kill him, right?" said Foaly unsure.

"I would say so. That is the only logical explanation" agreed Artemis with a nod.

"Blimey!" whispered Holly, and had it not been for Artemis' high linguistic register, he would have said exactly the same word.

**Grimauld Place Number Twelve. The yard. **

"I really don't think you should do this, Ronald, it's the stupidest thing you've ever done. You won't impress Jenny by breaking your bones!" Hermione called out from the firm ground, where she preferred to stay. Up in the sky, Harry, Ginny and Ron were playing Quidditch. As usual, Ron, who Hermione and he came to the understanding they were not suitable for each other as the probably would kill one another, came with a totally dangerous idea. He would play Quidditch while being hung upside-down, trying to score at least 145 points, without falling from his broom to the ground. It was all in order to impress Jenny.

Jenny was not an ordinary seventeen year old girl. She had a long, smooth black hair that reached to the small of her back. She also had a blue stunning eyes, and perfect red lips. She was smart, almost like Hermione, and… well… that's the embarrassing part. Jenny's last name was Snape. She was the sister of Snape. Severus Snape. The murderer Severus Snape. The betrayer Severus Snape. _That_ Severus Snape.

While it was very hard to believe Snape had a sister, it was even _harder_ to believe his sister was a sweet delicate soul, who would never harm a fly. That is, of course, when she was not annoyed. When she was, she was pretty like Mrs. Weasley in a _very_ bad day, but with elegance. She would have the effect of a highly irritated Molly Weasley, but (mostly) she wouldn't shout, just stare with her icy blue eyes and say in a chilled tone whatever she had to say. When asked, she would only respond to the questions about her bother with a deep sadness and a sigh. After that she would mumble: "my poor, poor brother" and then tears would fill the ocean of her pupils.

She ran away from England with her parents. Yes. Snape's parents, contrary to common belief, were not dead. They faked their death in order to avoid being held captive or being forced to join the Death-Eaters. They fled to France and lived there for several years, providing Dumbledore the intelligent he needed. A month ago they decided to hide Jenny in the order's headquarter, and by judging the reaction of the order's members, They were familiar with the girl due to the fact they all greeted her with warmth and love.

Harry and Ginny had a difficulty in accepting her, but soon enough they overcame it, and learned to separate Jenny from her horrid brother. Hermione had found her a wonderful talk member, and they could be seen arguing hotly over one theory or another. Ronald Weasley has fallen in love with her from firs sight, and so, tried to impress her in every possible or not possible way. Like today when he tried to do that stupid thing that terrified Hermione so much. What was even more stupid was, that he didn't even had to try to do this. Jenny was also in love with him, but the stupid red-headed wouldn't understand all the hints she would give him. Hermione had the feeling that even if Jenny had shouted "I love you" in Ron's ear, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Ronald Weasley! If you're endangering yourself in order to impress me, quit at once!" called Jenny, trying to overcome the blowing wind. At her request, Ron landed next to her.

"Did you want something, Jenny?" he asked with a goofy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her room. Her friends joined her soon and they talked on various topics and nonsense friends like to talk about.

**Outside a very invisible Grimauld Place Number Twelve.**

"How exactly are we supposed to find the stupid building? We don't have the words from the secret keeper. Precise, who told you they're not at Hogwarts?" Holly attacked Artemis as soon as she and he arrived Grimauld place. It was decided that Foaly wouldn't come with them; instead he would accompany them by their helmets.

"Cold logic, Holly dear. If Hogwarts is closed, and it had been some time from the beginning of the vacation, then he's not in the Dursley's and not at Hogwarts, but here."

"But what about the Burr---"

"He wouldn't be at the Burrow. There is no Secrete-Keeper mentioned in the book for the Burrow."

"Oh. I guess you're right. Well. Shall we get in?"

"With pleasure, Holly, do you have the words from the Secrete-Keeper? It seems that I cannot find them in my pocket. I probably left them on my desk."

"Stop teasing the girl and tell us, how do you suppose to get in!" shouted Foaly from the helmet.

"Simply." Answered Artemis nonchalantly "We should shout"

"Shout?" repeated Holly and Foaly together.

"Together!" he affirmed.

Two minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and jenny heard a feminine shout from the street: "HARRY POTTER! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SO YOU BETTER GET OUT AND BRING THE DAMN SECRET-KEEPER WITH YOU! AND YOUR SMART LITTLE FRIENDS TOO! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!"

Harry didn't know how to react. He run hysterically, his friends following him, to the kitchen, where Remus Lupin, the Secret-Keeper was sitting as if he heard nothing.


End file.
